legacy_wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostlands
This shadowy region of Quel'Thalas has seen much death and destruction in recent years. Ruined and deadened by theScourge's march to Silvermoon, the Ghostlands are a haunted, plagued, decrepit, and dangerous area. Vengeful phantoms of the battles with the Scourge and a majority of the undead remnants left over from the invasion of Quel'Thalasstill linger here, as well as one of the most vile traitors to the elven people. History Once a part of Eversong Forest, the Elrendar River was all that separated these forests from the northern woodland. Its largest settlement was Tranquillien, and housed the abode of the renowned Windrunner family. An'owyn, An'telas, and An'daroth, three locations in the forest from which key ley lines forked, were each imbued with a mooncrystal that connected all the way to Quel'Danas. With the crystals in place, they passively empowered Ban'dinoriel, the great shield magic shield protecting Silvermoon. The mooncrystals' locations were hidden in an invisibility stasis and protected by guardians, to ensure no invaders learned their secrets.1The fierce Amani trolls also based their power in this region of Quel'Thalas, from their foreboding city of Zul'Aman. Formal entrance to Quel'Thalas is taken through the Thalassian Pass, located far to the south. Third War & Reclamation This section concerns content exclusive to the Warcraft novels or short stories. The entrance to Quel'Thalas, named theThalassian Pass, located in southern Ghostlands. The Ghostlands claimed their name during the Third War, in which the undead Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas and capriciously defiled, slaughtered, and tore their way through the woodlands. The Elfgates were overcome, the mooncrystals were pilfered, their guardians slain, and the entire southern woodland fell to the Scourge's corruption. Most, if not all of the elven settlements were obliterated during the invasion, not to be reclaimed until years later. Towns and villages were razed, and human necromancers saw to the reanimation of fallen elves. Under Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, the Farstriders put up a vicious but impossible fight against the Scourge, and were forced north. The elves, now calling themselves the blood elves in honor of the perished, eventually gathered their strength and began taking back portions of Eversong Woods, restoring much of their kingdom, including their beloved capital. However, the elves were divided on how to approach the Ghostlands. Some were content to remain north, while others (such as Lady Liadrin) would not rest until all of Quel'Thalas was reclaimed, the Scourge destroyed and driven from the land forever.2 When the Blood Knight order was formed, several of their first missions took place in the Ghostlands, and the Farstriders also began re-establishing a presence. Burning Crusade This section concerns content exclusive to The Burning Crusade. The Ghostlands are a level 10-20 zone blood elves and all Horde characters can quest through. The zone's story begins some time after Blood of the Highborne, and focuses mostly on reclaiming the land from the Scourge. The remnants of the Scourge still dwell in the deadened forests, lingering spirits continue to aimlessly haunt the land they had lost their lives defending, and all manner of undead horrors still plague the land; however, the blood elves, reinforced by their new Forsaken allies - Sylvanas Windrunner's people - have begun to make real progress against the invaders. Among other things, adventurers are tasked with reclaiming the fallen spires and towns, laying restless spirits to rest, battling the opportunistic Amani trolls, and finding a way to bring the great traitor Dar'Khan Drathir to justice once more. Tranquillien, Farstrider Enclave, and the Sanctum of the Sun have been reclaimed as key points to stand strong against the elves' many enemies. Dar'Khan rules the lingering undead from Deatholme, while the Amani have scattered outposts across the zone. A regiment of night elves, far from Kalimdor, has also arrived in the Ghostlands in a hostile manner. The Magisters and the Farstriders, with help from adventurers, succeeded in killing Dar'Khan and halting his plans for the region. Zul'jin, the feared warlord of the Amani, would also fall in the months to come, ridding the Ghostlands of two of its most hated enemies. Although the blood elves had made progress against the Scourge, even without the presence of Dar'Khan, the undead still occupied the land in great numbers. The vigilant Farstriders hold onto the land tenuously, relying on continued Forsaken aid and, recently, the support of the Sunfury.3 Geography Category:Region